


starting a family

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [50]
Category: Helltaker (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: The Helltaker has settled down with Modeus, and has enjoyed several loving years of marriage with the demon. Now, he's ready to start a family. Of course, Modeus loves this idea a bit more than expected.
Relationships: The Helltaker/Modeus (helltaker)
Series: Commissions [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	starting a family

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of The Helltaker with Modeus, heavy breeding kink and impregnation! Some principal/student roleplay later, with pregnant sex.

It’s been years since the Helltaker’s journey through hell, his lofty goal of collecting demon girls met with success. Of course, settling down with the lot of them would have been difficult, if not impossible. They were far too chaotic, and he already knew which one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He can still remember the way Modeus’ cheeks flushed, when he proposed to her.

“So kinky,” she muttered, “But of course my answer is yes, you degenerate.”

He’s never been able to get enough of her. Insatiable as the lust demon’s appetite might be, he’s always been amused by just how much she loves the more basic aspects of romance. Any flirtation, holding hands, kissing, all are deeply intimate and sexual acts to the demon, and he has always found that enticing. Even after his proposal, her insatiable appetite flared up, requiring several hours to quell.

Now, years later, the two are happily married and operate a successful restaurant together. It’s busy work, of course, but Helltaker is happy to take on the bulk of it for his lovely demonic wife. For the most part, she’s settled into this life easily. Modeus enjoys the simpler things, having a relaxing life with a job she can enjoy, and were it not for her ravenous appetite for romantic media and the way it affects her, it would be easy to forget she was once a fearsome demon.

In so many ways, Helltaker has tamed her, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Tonight, however, he has something on his mind. It’s something he’s been debating on bringing up with her for some time, waiting for the perfect chance. With all the romance she’s been reading, even watching on TV, he figures she’ll enjoy an opportunity for more romance with him, as well. It’s been years, and with their now stable life, he thinks it’s the perfect time. He wants to start a family with her. Of course, there’s the question of whether demons and humans can even have children, but he doesn’t much care. There’s nothing for it but to try, and tonight, he wants to try.

He puts on a fine spread, preparing a large meal of all of their favorites, using the experience he’s gained from their restaurant business. Considering his daily work, it’s an easy feat to accomplish, but Modeus is still impressed.

“Wow, such a fine spread,” she comments, her cheeks flushing as she contemplates the meaning. “Are we having a nice date, staying in? That’s so romantic, you know what that does to me.”

“I do know, yes,” Helltaker comments, smiling. “That’s part of the point.”

“You’re too perverse, you know? How am I supposed to contain myself in situations like these?” Modeus asks, crossing her legs. She’s doing her best to keep her building arousal in check, but Helltaker already knows this is only the beginning. It’s sure to get harder for her with each passing second.

“Well, you certainly don’t have to contain yourself. We’re all alone here, after all,” Helltaker mentions, and Modeus grins.

“You do have a point. But, please, go on. Why the nice dinner?” Modeus asks, managing to push her desire aside for a moment.

“I have something I wanted to discuss with you,” Helltaker says, and Modeus raises an eyebrow.

“And what might that be?” she asks, and Helltaker clears his throat, before launching into things.

“We’ve been doing well lately, and i think we’ve settled into this life pretty well,” he says, and Modeus nods along with him. “So, I thought it might be time for something different.”

“Different? Different how?” Modeus asks, confused.

“I want to start a family,” Helltaker says, surprised at how easily the words tumble out. “I want to start a family, with you.”

Immediately, Modeus is frozen. She’s stunned, trying to process this. It’s a natural step, of course. Romance follows these paths, most of the time. Two people meet, fall in love, and get married. Then, if they want, they have kids. She’s seen it so many times now, and thinks about it often, but she never expected this sort of thing. She should have, she supposed, but she hasn’t.

Hearing it from her husband so suddenly, knowing he put all of this on just to get her in the mood for it, only adds to the arousal surging within her.

“A… a family?” she stammers out, a moan escaping her. Helltaker can tell this is a heavy blow, one she will likely not recover from. Her lewd impulses will soon be out of control, just as he expected. He had guessed that, given the way Modeus finds the most mundane things to be incredibly lewd, that she would also feel this way about pregnancy and motherhood. “You mean… you want to get me pregnant?”

“Yes, I would like to start trying,” Helltaker continues, and Modeus’s blush deepens.

“You want to knock me up… to breed me,” Modeus says, a smile spreading over her face. “You want me to be a mother? That’s so… that’s so lewd. The idea of being knocked up, of starting a family, it’s so wonderful. You’re driving me crazy, you degenerate man, how do you expect me to respond to this?”

“With a ‘yes,’ hopefully?” Helltaker says, and Modeus takes a moment to compose herself. 

“Alright, alright, sorry, I’m okay. I just can’t believe that the time has finally come. I have been hoping and hoping for this day, wanting to live out this fantasy with you, and now you finally ask me. How could I say no? How could I say no to the thrill of bearing life within me, of that ultimate expression of love and devotion that is letting you impregnate me?” Helltaker can already tell he’s hit on something big with this. He had guessed that she might like this idea, but this seems to go even deeper than her usual obsession with making the mundane lewd. 

“So, you want to start a family as well?” he asks, and Modeus nods, frantically.

“Yes, yes, yes! Of course I do, I want you to knock me up. Why are we even still talking about this, when you could be inside of me? I need you to knock this demon up, to fill my womb with your seed and get me pregnant. You’re such a perverted man, wanting to make me mother to your children, but I simply can’t wait one second longer!” Modeus begins, losing herself completely in this fantasy. From the way she’s gripping the table, Helltaker can tell she’s already really into this. He’s a bit surprised it’s this intense, but isn’t about to complain.

“We should at least get through dinner before it gets cold, don’t you think?” Helltaker suggests, and Modeus freezes.

“You expect me to be able to simply… eat dinner? With the thought of you knocking me up running through my mind? That’s even lewder… you bring up this topic here, at the dinner table? You truly are incorrigble, you know that?” Modeus rambles, but she picks up her utensils, digging into the meal. Helltaker wouldn’t trade her for the world, his entire journey through hell more than worth it for moments like this.

“If we eat quickly, we don’t have to wait for long,” Helltaker suggests, but Modeus is already attacking her food. It’s the fastest he’s ever seen her eat, and he can’t help but be impressed by it. She’s a hell of a woman, demon or no, and he can’t wait to get down to business. He begins eating his dinner as well, doing his best to match her gusto.

~X~

“Alright, you’ve made me wait long enough,” Modeus says, as they head for the bedroom. “I can’t bear this, not for one second longer. I need this, I need you inside of me. Take me, just like you took me from Hell!”

She’s already all over him, clinging to his arm, rubbing her thighs together. He can tell Modeus is losing it, growing overwhelmed by her desires. He’s happy to see it, knowing that the more she’s enjoying herself, the easier all of this will be. Personally, he can’t wait to continue, to feel her body beneath his, writing as he slams into her. But the longer they wait, the more desperate they get.

“At least let me undress,” he says, beginning to work his way out of his clothes. Modeus does the same, though she’s so frantic by now she’s practically tearing them from her body. She’s too lost in her feelings, hands shaking from her desire, and she can’t think straight. Taking her clothes off normally would require too much time, and too much thought, neither of which Modeus can muster much of right now. 

Helltaker can tell she’s losing it, and opts for not removing everything. Instead, with his shirt off, he unzips his pants, freeing his cock. Modeus is on him immediately, dropping to her knees, leaving her undressing half finished. She leans in, placing her lips on the tip of his cock, licking him. She parts her lips, taking him inside, and begins bobbing her head up and down his length. She’s looking up at him, lust and desire painted across her face. It’s obvious how badly she wants him, but she’s wanting to push him before they gets started. It doesn’t take much, with that look and her technique, and Helltaker is pulling her off, groaning.

“I’m too close,” he tells the lust demon, and she hops back onto their bed. She’s already spreading her legs, eager for him to take her.

“Please, don’t waste it,” she whines, and he follows after her, climbing into bed on top of her. She didn’t manage to remove her panties, and he does that job for her now, marvelling at how wet she’s gotten them. They’re drenched, soaked through from her arousal, something that never ceases to amaze him. His demonic wife is always so horny, of course, but nothing compares to feeling it for himself. With her panties out of the way, it’s easy for him to line his cock up, pressing the tip to her soaked cunt.

“Please, please, please!” Modeus begs, as he hesitates for just a moment. “Put it in, fuck me, knock me up!”

With that urging, he pushes in, slamming his cock into her waiting cunt. Modeus cries out, her words broken off by a moan, as his cock finally fills her. It’s been so difficult, waiting for this moment, but the wait has only made it feel that much better. Modeus can hardly contain herself, her whimpers and moans filling the room as she loses herself in this feeling. The Helltaker has long since learned how best to fuck her, the perfect angles, the pacing she loves, and utilizes every bit of it to drive his wife mad. She’s always so horny, so lost in her lewd fantasies, that it’s never very difficult.

As he slams into her again and again, Modeus is brought to her first climax. She cries out, practically shrieking his name, as she comes. He’s not far behind her, given her earlier efforts, and she begins begging as his pace falters.

“Oh, yes, please, please knock me up! Come inside of me, fill me up with your seed, make me a mommy, please!” Modeus begs, her voice sinking to lower and lower levels of depravity with each passing second. “I’m just here for you to breed, to knock me up, make this demon your brood mother, please!”

Helltaker can hardly take this begging, this lewd display, and it ultimately proves too much for him. He thrusts in one last time, groaning as he comes. His seed spills into Modeus, filling her, and he’s shocked to feel her tensing up around his cock once more. She’s only just finished, but another climax crashes over her like an aftershock. This must be a truly big king for her, if she’s pushed that far that easily.

“Yes, yes, please,” Modeus continues, “We can’t be too careful, though, we have to go again. You can’t stop, okay? You can’t stop until we’re sure I’m pregnant, I need you to keep fucking me, to fill me up again and again and again!”

She’s going a bit mad from all of this, but that’s not anything that turns Helltaker off. He loves this side of his wife as much as any other, loving how manic she gets, how desperate. It’ll be a moment before he’s ready to go again, and as he waits, he leans in, kissing her neck, rubbing his hands over her back.

“You need to pin me down for the next one, plow me, and make sure I stay in a good pose, okay? You have to fill me up, plant your seed in my womb! As soon as you’re ready, we can’t waste a single second!” Modeus says, and Helltaker begins to realize he might be at this for a while. Modeus is usually insatiable, but this is more intense than anything before. She wants this, so badly, wants him to knock her up, and who is he to deny her?

What sort of loving husband would deny his wife the pleasure of being impregnated, if it’s something she truly wants? As he feels his cock growing hard once more, he shifts, rising up onto his knees. Modeus is still on her back, but he grabs her legs, pushing them up, so that her knees are resting next to her head. With that done, he has such easy access to her cunt. She’s dripping with his come already, but he’s nowhere near done.

He pushes into her once more, and Modeus’ constant begging is broken off by whimpering once more. He’s back at it, pounding into his wife, loving the sound of her whimpers and moans, loving the few words she can manage to get out between them. Horribly broken up as they may be, he can make out her pleas to be bred, to be knocked up, and for him to get her pregnant. Now that he’s got her pinned, holding her down like this, he can’t keep quiet either.

“Don’t worry, dear, I’m going to knock you up,” he says, and her eyes go wide. 

“You can’t talk like that, it’s so perverse!” she whines, which is funny, considering he’s only mirroring her energy.

“I’m still going to, though. I’m going to come inside of you, I’m going to get you pregnant. We’ll fuck all night if we have to,” Helltaker promises, and Modeus swoons.

“Oh, you are so perfect, I love you! I love you, and you have to knock me up, I have to carry your child! I refuse to rest until you fill me up as much as it takes!” Modeus promises, her body already trembling around his cock once more. Her usually tight cunt is even tighter as she comes, clinging to him, Helltaker attempting to keep his thrusting steady.

It’s hard, with how much she is enjoying herself. Each of her climaxes makes it that much harder to keep his composure. The way her pussy squeezes him, as if trying to drain every drop of come she can from him, it’s far too much. He’s already nearing his limit, doing his best to keep himself steady as he pounds into her again and again. She’s watching him, begging between whimpers, eyes so full of love and devotion. Helltaker loves his wife, above all else, and seeing her enjoy herself this much is an absolute delight. For the second time, he loses himself, coming inside of her once more. He holds her down, lifting her a bit so his come doesn’t simply drain out once more. He wants this to work, wants to knock her up, and as she trembles beneath him, he wonders when he’ll be ready to go again.

She’s finally out of breath, panting as he holds her steady, gazing up at him. Even as she tries to catch her breath, she’s still muttering at him, begging. He can already tell he’s awakened quite an appetite with this, and the two of them will likely be at this all night. Not that he minds, of course. It’ll all be worth it, in the end.

~X~

It’s been nearly nine months since that night, and the Helltaker’s efforts were a resounding success. Modeus is pregnant, incredibly so at this point. They were delighted to find that she was not only pregnant, but pregnant with triplets! By now, she’s about to burst, due to go into labor any day now. Of course, with the thought of bearing children heavy on her mind since that day, Modeus has been insatiable. Her sexual appetite is always something to behold, but this has been on an entirely different level.

Nothing Helltaker has experienced with her before could have prepared him for this. At every opportunity, she is upon him, wanting to fuck him as often as he can manage. It’s been exhausting, but also incredible. She always mutters about the sanctity of carrying life, how wrong it is for her to enjoy it this much, but that she simply cannot stop. Even with her pregnancy coming to a close, nearing the very end of it, she has a new idea. A scenario she simply has to play out. Helltaker sits alone in his office, dressed up a bit more than usual.

He’s supposed to play the part of a school principal, and Modeus wants to be the student who’s been knocked up. The idea sounded fun enough, and he’s not about to deny his wife anything when she’s this pregnant either way. Now, he’s simply waiting for the problem student to arrive, having been called to the office. As she knocks on the door, he rises, opening it for her.

“Go on and take a seat,” he orders, looking her up and down. The school uniform is a staple of many of Modeus’ antics, as she loves corrupting the innocence of a student, having him play the part of principals, teachers, whatever she thinks of in the moment. Naturally, the way her swollen belly stretches out the fabric adds a new layer to all of this. Slowly, keeping her head down, Modeus enters the room, and sits down.

She doesn’t put any effort into crossing her legs, instead spreading them, her short skirt hiding nothing of the racy panties she’s chosen for this. Helltaker can’t help but gawk, as he makes his way to the other side of the desk, returning to his seat. He’s supposed to lay into her, to lecture her for the behavior that lead to her getting into this situation. A student being knocked up like this reflects poorly on the school, of course. At least, that’s the scenario she gave him. 

‘I believe you know why I called you here,” he says, and Modeus finally looks up at him, tears in her eyes.

“I’m… not sure,” she says, meekly. He shakes his head, placing a hand on his desk.

“Come on, now. Your behavior of late has been unacceptable, getting knocked up drags down the image of this school,” Helltaker begins, but Modeus shakes her head frantically.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about! Those nasty rumors aren’t true at all, I’m not the type of girl to sleep around like that,” Modeus explains. It would perhaps be convincing, were it not for just how pregnant she is. There’s no hiding it, at this point, but Helltaker goes along with things.

“Do you expect me to believe there’s not the slightest bit of fire to the smoke of these rumors?” he says, and Modeus’ face begins to crumple. “I’m not a stupid man, you know. People talk, and they don’t usually talk idly.”

“Sir… I’m…. I’m sorry, I was such a bad girl,” Modeus says, finally. The tears welling up in her eyes begin to fall, as she launches into her admission. “I’ve been sleeping around, like some kind of filthy slut. I just couldn’t help myself, and now I’m knocked up. I’m pregnant, and dragging down this fine school. I’m so, so sorry, sir!”

“At least you’re not denying it now,” Helltaker says, but Modeus is already on her feet. She’s bent over his desk, gazing at him with tears in her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

“I simply can’t handle that look on your face, principal! I’m sorry, I’ve done something so bad, I’ve been a depraved slut of a girl, a terrible student, and I want to make it up to you! I want to turn over a new leaf, and be a good girl,” Modeus says, before quickly turning away, her fiery passion replaced by shame. “I know what you must have heard about me.”

Her skirt is so short, and has ridden up in all of her performance so far, revealing her panties to him once more. He can’t help but stare, it’s such a lacy pair, one of his favorites. He can practically see right through them with how thin they are, how tightly they hug her ass, and his wife is every bit as enchanting as she always was. Her performance is convincing, and he feels himself growing hard, his cock straining against his pants. 

“There have been plenty of rumors, young lady,” Helltaker says, shaking his head.

“R-really? What kind of rumors?” Modeus asks, still turned away. She shifts a bit, pressing her thighs together, and he can tell she’s about to get off on this.

“About how depraved you are. That you’ll put out for nearly anyone, if only they ask. Most of the school has slept with you at this point,” he explains, and she’s trembling as he continues. “It’s such a shame, you used to be such a good student. I used to be so proud of you, Modeus.”

“Oh, no, no, sir, please! You wound me, acting like I’m some depraved slut. It’s so just so hard to get by, you know?” Modeus begins, still trembling, her arousal obvious. Helltaker can see her panties are damp, even from behind, and it only adds to his building arousal. He wants her, but knows he has to keep up his stern principal act for her sake. “And now here I am, knocked up, and all alone, being told I’m no good by the handsome principal I used to look up to… I just can’t take it, I can’t have you thinking of me like this, I have to make it up to you!”

“Make it up to me?” Helltaker asks, and Modeus whirls around. The look on her face is one of sheer bliss, and he knows she’s eating this up. “How would you do that?”

“I know you’ve been looking at me,” Modeus says, shaking her head. “Looking me up and down, staring at my panties… let me make all of this up to you, please?”

She takes a few steps closer, unbuttoning her jacket. It’s no time at all until it’s off, discarded on the floor carelessly. Helltaker gulps dramatically, sweat beginning to bead up on his face. He can’t tell her no, he simply isn’t strong enough. This noble principal he’s playing is no match for this demon, utterly at her mercy. 

“Young lady, I don’t think this sort of thing is going to help your situation,” he says, tugging at his collar. The room suddenly feels so hot, as Modeus begins removing her shirt as well. By the time she’s upon him, she’s down to just her bra, pressing her body up against his. He can feel the heat of her, her breasts upon him, even her pregnant belly pushing into him. It’s too much, and she reaches down, taking his cock in hand.

“You say that, but what’s this? You sure are hard, Mr. Principal,” Modeus teases, slowly working her hand up and down his length, over his pants. “Don’t you want some help with this? Don’t you want me to take care of this? I can be a good student again, I promise, I just need more structure. This poor, lost student of yours just needs a big strong man like you to give me something real. Please? I’m so sorry, let me show you just how sorry I am.”

“I… you know I can’t do that,” Helltaker says, but he makes no move to push her away as she pulls down his zipper. “It’s wildly inappropriate, for me to do this with a student.”

“Then stop me,” Modeus says, pulling his cock out. She begins jacking him off, slowly working her hand up and down his length, looking up at him. Her eyes are challenging him, she knows he isn’t going to stop her. She knows she’s already won, as soon as she got this close. 

“I can’t,” he admits, and Modeus giggles. 

“See? You know this is what’s best. Let me make it all up to you, I always thought you were  _ so _ handsome,” she teases, still stroking his cock. Slowly, she shifts, taking a seat on his desk. It’s hard to get into position, with how pregnant she is, but she slips off her panties, letting them fall to the floor, leaving her in nothing but her skirt and bra, gazing up at him. “If I’m just your slut, that’s not as bad, right? Please, Mr. Principal, I need you.”

She’s biting her lip, looking at him with those damn bedroom eyes, and he really can feel the struggle of the man he’s pretending to be. Of course, this is his wife, and he knows it’s all pretend, but he’s really getting into this. He can feel how hard it would be to resist, to hold back from her, and is glad he doesn’t truly have to. With a sigh, he slips in between her legs, pushing his cock inside of her. She’s so wet, absolutely soaked by now, and he groans as he pushes inside of her.

“Isn’t that much better?” Modeus asks, placing her hands on his shoulders. He reaches down, taking hold of her hips, beginning to thrust into her. He keeps a steady rhythm, fucking her slowly, gently, very careful not to push in too deep. She’s so pregnant now, due any day, and he can’t push her too hard. Of course, with how turned on she is from all of this, it doesn’t take much.

“Oh, that’s so good, please, fuck this slutty little school girl! Take me, Mr. Principal! Make me sorry for what I’ve done!” Modeus begins crying out, desperate as she is now, it won’t take her long at all to be on the edge. He loves when she gets like this, rambling on about such depravity, so tight and so wet, and he’s so very glad to be starting a family with her, that he married her and settled down with her.

“You’re going to have to straighten up your act, young lady,” he chastises her, even as he fucks her.

“Yes sir!” Modeus says, moaning as he fucks her. It’s hard for her to seem even remotely convincing, given how much she’s enjoying this. But it doesn’t much matter either way, considering. “I’ll be such a good girl, the best student you’ve ever had, I promise!”

“Can’t have you slipping back into your bad habits now, can we?” Helltaker says, and Modeus shakes her head, looking up at him.

“No, no, of course not! I won’t go back to being such a depraved little slut, sleeping with anyone who asks. I learned my lesson, that’s why I have to show you how sorry I am! I have to make you feel good, sir!” Modeus promises, again and again. She’s repeating herself, of course, but she always enjoys the dialogue either way. It is convincing, as well, showing just how dedicated she is to her role. 

“You’re a good girl, Modeus, deep down. You just got a little lost, huh?” Helltaker asks, leaning in to press his lips to hers. Modeus nods, just before entering the kiss, parting her lips to allow him in. He pushes his tongue into her, kissing her passionately, even as he keeps up his slow thrusts. He reaches up, groping her over her bra, before pulling it down, his hand squeezing at her breast. His fingers drift toward her nipple, rolling it between his fingers and teasing her even as he thrusts into her.

It’s all too much for her, her whimpers and moans muffle by his kiss, with Helltaker able to feel them as much as he hears them. It’s wonderful, every second another second of bliss. In no time at all, she’s there, tensing up around his cock. Her moans become a cry as she breaks the kiss, tipping her head back. She’s practically screaming his name as she comes, dropping the act as her passions overwhelm her. He doesn’t stop, or even slow, continuing to fuck her as she comes.

“I’m so glad you’re taking responsibility for your actions, young lady,” Helltaker says, getting her back into character. “It’s the first step to turning over a new leaf.”

With a few more thrusts, he’s there, reaching his peak. He grunts, as he pushes into her one last time, his seed spilling into her. There’s no risk now, of course, with her already this pregnant. Not that it would matter much either way.

“I promise, sir, I’ll be your good girl,” Modeus says, panting as she looks up at her husband. “Thanks for giving this slut another chance.”

“I think everyone deserves at least one,” Helltaker says, pulling back. “I knew you were still good, deep down.”

“Ahh, that was so good, so depraved!” Modeus says, finally back to herself. She drops character quickly, and Helltaker can finally relax his own acting. “Can we do that again? Please?”

“Aren’t we pushing it a bit?” Helltaker asks, reminding her just how close she is to her deadline. She really should be preparing to go into labor, not worrying about all of this.

“Come on, just one more can’t hurt… please?” Modeus asks, and he already knows he’s going to break down.

“Alright, alright,” he says, waving a hand. He’s never been good at telling her no.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
